Life as we know it
by simplyind3e
Summary: Damon and Elena have hated each other ever since they were set up on a blind date by their mutual best friends three years ago. What happens when they become caregivers to their orphaned goddaughter after her parents die in a car crash? Can they set aside their differences to honour their friends wishes? Based on film with same name. Rated T.
1. First impressions

**So this fanfiction is loosely based on the film ' Life as we know it,' only this version stars Damon and Elena instead of Katherine Heigl and Josh Duhamel. **

**I hope you enjoy it, because I think I will have an amazing time writing it! **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson and L.J Smith beat me to it. **

* * *

The day Elena Gilbert first met Damon Salvatore was a cold one, during the month of the chilliest December known to date.

It had been suggested by Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood -mutual friends of the pair- that the two should meet and get to know each other; a suggestion that didn't set well with Elena. Damon, being a typical man, had asked for a photo, and after seeing the beautiful brunette gracing the screen of his phone, he'd had no qualms about meeting her.

"Come on Elena," Caroline pleaded over hot beverages. The two girls were sat in Ernesto's coffee house, nursing piping hot cups of dark liquid to keep warm, but Elena simply shook her head. She wasn't having it.

"Caroline," Elena cut her off, not at all feeling bad for it like she normally would. "I'm getting a cold and all I would like is hot tea mixed with lemsip and honey and a good old fashioned film, preferably a comedy to cheer me up. Calamity Jane sounds perfect, I think."

"It's fun, Elena." Caroline chimed in, breaking her away from her daydream. "Do you remember the word fun? Remember what it means?"

Elena's eyes met the blonde's as she took another sip of coffee. "It means: you let loose for one night in over three years and drink till you can't remember shit."

"I have to work in the morning." _There_, she thought, _a plausible reason._

Caroline cocked her head to the side, not quite buying her best friends excuse. "Tomorrow's a Saturday. Nobody works on a Saturday. Not even _I_ work on a Saturday."

Mustering the sourest face she could, Elena sighed. "I do." She argued.

"No, Elena. You don't. Stop making excuses."

"Please, Caroline. Leave me be tonight. I don't feel up to meeting any stranger."

Caroline threw her head back and her hands began gesturing to back up her points. "Elena." She began. "You haven't been on a date in three years. You haven't had sex in at least 6 months, and you're 25 years of age. I just don't want you to die alone."

Elena snickered softly. "I won't die alone. I'll have a hundred and one cats to keep me company. But thanks for reminding me about the sex."

"Don't joke about this Elena." Caroline advised. "I want to be an auntie one day. And I can't be that if your eggs have dried up."

Elena nipped at her coffee again, staring out of the window at Mystic Falls locals doing tree and present shopping. She knew Caroline was right. If she didn't act now, she'd be shopping alone in ten years.

"Fine," She huffed out in defeat. "But don't expect me to dress up."

* * *

Although Elena didn't intend to dress up, she couldn't help but pick out her best dress and slip into it's matching heels six hours later. She had curled her normally straight brown hair and let it hang where it fell after adding a few pearl clips. She did her makeup last; making sure to make it noticeable, but natural. Then all she had to do was wait until the guy showed up.

Seven o'clock was the original plan of meeting, but Elena found herself waiting an hour for Damon to even arrive, and when he did, he didn't even look ready to be going out. He wore a black motorcylce jacket and matching dark wash jeans and was holding a matching black helmet undeneath his arm. Elena hoped that he wasn't going to take her to dinner on a motorbike. She wouldn't even be able to hike her leg up onto the seat.

"You must be Damon." She tried her best to smile when she opened the door, but she couldn't help the disappointment she felt. Sure, he was the hottest man she had ever seen, complete with smoldering blue eyes and a side smile to die for, he just seemed a little to up himself; too confident, too cocky.

"The one and only." He smirked. "And you're Elaine, right?"

Elena ground her teeth together, knowing full well he knew what her name was. "It's Elena." She corrected him.

"Oh," Damon simply said. "My bad."

Ignoring his plain and utter rudeness, Elena motioned for him to move out of the way. "Shouldn't we get going?"

Damon smirked again. "Sure."

Feeling as if he might just stare at her ass if she walked in front of him, she let him lead the way. She craned her neck to see if she could see a motorcycle in the driveway, and sighed when she saw it parked on the sidewalk.

"Hop on." Damon told her as they approached it and handed her a spare helmet. "Don't worry," He assured her when he noted her expression. "If you hold on tight, you won't fall off."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that," Elena laughed. "It's just, I'm not exactly dressed to ride to dinner on a motorcycle. Maybe if I was a whore you picked up on the street... but I'll drive." She suggested, loving how she wiped the smirk off his perfect face. "I just bought this new mini," she began to tell him. "and I love to drive it."

Damon, unsure of how he should reply to that, shrugged his shoulders. "Great." Was all he said before hopping into the smallest car he'd ever had the displeasure to ride in. "Nice ride."

Elena, knowing he didn't really mean it, feigned a smile. "Thanks! Now, where did you make reservations?"

Furrowing his brows, Damon looked at the brunette staring expectantly at him. "Reservations?"

"You didn't make any reservations?"

"Um, not exactly."

_Strike two_, Elena thought, _let's see if he gets to three. _

"We could just wing it though, right?"

Elena shrugged it off and started the engine. "Sure. No problem. I know this great little place called 27, just off main street."

"Sounds perfect." Damon smiled as his phone began to buzz in his pocket. He motioned for her to get going, but she didn't push on the gas.

"You can answer it you know." She told him. "I don't mind."

"No. That's okay."

Its buzzing continued, accomponied by an annoying ring. "No, really. Answer it. Please?"

Damon sighed and pulled the blackberry from his pocket, his face lighting up when he saw who it was. "Hey," He breathed into the speaker. "What's up."

Elena tapped on the steering wheel, waiting patiently for him to put the phone down, when what he was saying caught her attention. "Sure. I'll be there at ten. No. Wait." He glanced at her, meeting her gaze. "Make it nine thirty. Okay? See you then."

Elena cut the engine and turned in her seat to stare at him in disbelief. "What was that?" _Definitely strike three. Asshole._

Shrugging, Damon slipped the phone back into his pocket. "It was my grandma. She's sick." He lied swiftly.

"Did you just answer a booty call?"

He was quick to answer. "No."

Elena shook her head, laughing at how stupid she was for even agreeing to go out with him in the first place. She hoped she gave him her cold. "You're kidding me right? Get out of my car."

Damon frowned. "I thought we were going to dinner?"

"Not now. Get out."

"Wait- what?"

"I said get out!" Elena yelled.

Damon opened the door and slid out as fast as he could onto the pavement before leaning over the top of the car to stare at her. "Woah, crazy lady. What, do you have bipolar disease? What's wrong with you?"

Elena jumped out of the car, slamming the door behind her to emphasise how angry she was. "What's wrong with me? You just made a booty call while I was in the car with you!" Her dress billowed around in the wind and she struggled to keep it down. "And now you think I want to go to dinner with you?"

"I don't know wh-"

"Don't insult me, Damon." She said his name like it was word vomit and turned on her heel to walk away, reminded with every step she took why she hadn't dated in three years. Jerks like that were the reason why. She left Damon behind, watching her as she walked away.

"Caroline?" Elena breathed into the phone. "The only way you can make it up to me is if you promise that I never have to see that jackass ever again."

**So, what do you guys think? yay or nay?**

**over+outxo**


	2. Flashbacks

**Thank you to all who reviewed, you really made my day with all your positive feedback!**

**This is chapter two, one I wrote to fill a hole if I'm honest. I wanted to show more Damon and Elena interaction and Caroline and Elena friendship before I had to sadly cut our favourite vampire barbie and Tyler out of the story. I just felt something needed to be said about their friendships. So it's not the best chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

******Disclaimer- I own nothing. Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson and L.J Smith beat me to it. **

* * *

**Chapter Two- Flashbacks**

The engagement party.

_**13th December 2008**_  
**Elena** loved an excuse to get dressed up, so when Caroline told her she was getting married to Tyler, she bounced in excitement. Damon, on the other hand, loved a good excuse to get hammered and make out with an old friend of the bride to be, so when Tyler told him he'd proposed to Caroline, he couldn't wait for the engagement party. It was only when both found out that the other was going that they found themselves dreading the date.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Caroline had asked as they shared a bottle of wine the day of the party, referring to the date she had set Elena and Damon up on a few months prior.

Elena had simply taken another sip of the red concoction, letting her facial expressions do all the talking. Caroline had laughed giddily, pouring herself another glass before suggesting that they both get ready, and the two girls spent the afternoon bringing 'America's next top model' to life as they paraded around in their best dresses.

"It's a shame you didn't get to see any more of him." Caroline teased, wiggling her eyebrows. "If you know what I mean."

Elena had pulled a look of disgust. "_That_ was the last thing on my mind."

"Honey, it's me. You don't have to lie. It was the _first_ thing on your mind, and you know it."

"Okay." Elena sighed. "I have to admit, the first time I ever saw him, I could just tell he had abs and I wanted to lick them _so badly_!"

Caroline had giggled like a schoolgirl in response and draped a silk scarf around her neck. "I knew it. I just knew it!"

"As if you didn't think the same thing!" Elena accused. "Your fiance's best friend Caroline Forbes, how could you?"

Laughing at the mock horror spread across the brunette's face, Caroline had simply shrugged. "Tyler knew all about my crush on Damon Salvatore. Hell, even he had a little thing going for him himself!"

"I think you're drunk." Elena giggled.

"I think you're judgemental, but you don't see me complaining."

Elena laughed as she shook it off, feeling the alcohol soak up her own insides. "No, truly, Care." She said in all honesty. "I think you're absoloutley smashed. How do I know? I am, so you_ must _be.

"I've only had seven glasses, stop being a party pooper!" Caroline squeaked, holding up her large, tall glass purchased for her on her 21st birthday from the girls at work. "Come on! I'm having fun!"

Elena reached out to the blonde and pulled her up from where she lay sprawled across the bed. "You won't be having any fun at _your _engagement party if you carry on."

This had seemed to sober Caroline up a tiny bit, but she was still tripping over air as Elena led her towards the bathroom. Once inside the blue and white tiled box of a room, Elena turned on the taps and filled the ceramic sink with freezing cold water. Then, she tangled her fingers in Caroline's curly locks and plunged her head forward to meet the cold surface. For a moment, Caroline just let it happen, but a few seconds later, she splashed around violently, her instincts telling her that she _had _to breath, soaking both Elena and herself in the process.

Elena let her up, reluctant to believe that it had helped, but the look on Caroline's face told her that it had completely sobered her up. She looked perfectly murderous, mascara running down her cheeks.

"I just did my hair Elena!"

xoxoxo

**Damon** hazard a look at the dazzling brunette across the room, sipping champagne from a fancy flute. He still hadn't forgiven himself for making her feel like she did after taking a booty call right in front of her. Tyler had tried to assure him that Elena didn't hold grudges, but he didn't believe it. She was too pretty to be a pushover.

To make himself forget what an ass he was, he planned to get absoloutely hammered, and rethought his earlier plan of nailing one of Caroline's friends; The more he thought about it, the more it sounded like a bad idea. He didn't want to ruin Tyler and Caroline's night by getting caught out, so instead, he bought a bottle of bourbon from the bar and sat in the corner nursing glass after glass. He was more than suprised when Elena slid into the booth next to him.

"Is this seat taken?" she had asked, perfect brows arched.

Damon had simply shaken his head, not sure of what else he could do. "It is now."

She was dangerously close, her rose scented perfume invading his nose. He tried to concentrate on his drink, but she looked so captivating in her red dress, her long brown curls draped over her one shoulder and held in place by a shiny black jewel grip. She was just _so _distracting.

"Listen," He had heard her say. "We got off to a really bad start, but for Caroline and Tyler's sake, I'm willing to overlook that night."

Disbelieving, Damon looked up. "Oh, that make's me feel so much better." He shot back sarcastically, not even bothering to hide his smirk.

"I'm trying to be nice, Damon."

"Well, I'd hate to see you when you're trying to be mean, cause I'd say you're bitchy enough right now."

"You're drunk." Elena had scoffed.

"_You're_ drunk." Damon tried to defend himself as he went about pouring another glass of his favourite alcoholic beverage. "_I'm_ happy enough alone, so if you wouldn't mind..." He trailed off, expecting her to catch his hint; She didn't have any trouble comprehending. Standing up, Damon had watched her simply turn her deliciously tempting bare back on him and waltz away. Damn, he_ was _an asshole.

* * *

The baby shower.

Elena was the first person to know that Caroline was expecting.

A few non-alcoholic drinks were raised as toasts for the news and the rest of the day was spent flicking through baby name books, even though it was only early days and the sex was undertermined. "What did Tyler say?" Elena had asked as they filled their faces with ben and jerry's icecream and caught up on new episodes of Jersey shore.

Caroline jabbed her spoon into the chocolately goo and bit her lip. "I haven't even told him yet." She confided.

Elena followed the blonde's lead and left her spoon resting atop the lid's rim. "What?"

"Well, he's been at work a lot lately. I haven't had the chance."

"When exactly did you find out yourself?" Elena queried.

Caroline's head dipped down. "About a month ago."

Disbelief flickered across Elena's face. "A month ago? Care, why didn't you tell anyone?"

Without lifting her head, Caroline let out a sigh. "It was early days," She reasoned. "It still is. I just wanted to make sure that I didn't miscarry and get his hopes up. We've been trying _so _hard for a baby, and now, I'm finally letting myself believe that we're going to be parents."

Elena encircled the blonde in a warm embrace, resting head against head. "Oh, Care. What made you think you were going to miscarry?"

The expression on Caroline's face was unreadable. All Elena knew was that it was as white as a sheet, and somehow, she knew what was coming.

"Two years ago," Caroline began "when Tyler and I first started seeing each other, I noticed that I had bleeding down below."

Horrified that she hadn't been told earlier, Elena nodded her head vigourosly for her to carry on. "I didn't even know that I'd been pregnant until the doctor told me that I'd miscarried." Caroline felt the tears well up and she tried her best to hide them, but her efforts were in vain.

Elena had handed her the box of tissues from the bedside table and encompassed her in another hug. Thinking back on it now, Elena remembered the weeks Caroline had been unreachable and detatched, how she'd gone for weeks thinking she'd done something wrong, only now to find out she was grieving her lost baby.

"Caroline," Elena breathed out sadly. "You should have told me. It's not good to keep things bottled up like this."

Nodding, Caroline made it clear that she agreed.

"Things like miscarriages happen all the time," Elena was quick to remind her shattered friend. _"You _didn't do anything. Nature just took it's course."

Heaving out another broken sigh, Caroline blew her nose and wiped at her eyes. She stood up to inspect her appearance and quickly fixed her mascara. "I can't sit here and cry about the past," She said vehemently, fluffing at her curls. "I have to look to the future." Resting a hand atop her bump, she smiled.

Elena bought herself to her feet and grinned widely, showing her white pearls. "And that," She chuckled excitedly. "Is why I'm throwing you a baby shower! And _you missy_, are going to tell Tyler the good news."

xoxoxo

**Two months later...**

Unwrapping the baby gifts she had received from Elena, Damon, and the girls at work, Caroline felt as giddy as a child on Christmas day.

The first, a hand made silk white baby blanket purchased by Elena, was so beautiful that it almost had Caroline in tears. As a child, she'd never been given many gifts, so knowing her baby wouldn't go without lifted a massive weight from her shoulders. "Thank you, 'Lena." She smiled, feeling a sudden warmth gather in her stomach as she eyed the rest of the presents.

"It's beautiful," She gushed over a unisex onesie, "Gorgeous," She murmured as she held up yellow baby booties. "Oooh, what's that?"

Everyone's attention fell on the door as Tyler pushed it open noisily. He had left the room for a short period of time only to re-enter pulling a weirdly shaped gift behind him. Caroline jumped to her feet as the rest of the party followed hot on her heel.

"Baby," Tyler chuckled as he took his wife's hand. "This is something that I made myself for our little monster, and I hope you love it as much as I do." Without leaving room for Caroline to bombard him with any questions, he simply tugged on the cover that hid it, and waited for the gasps and mumurs of pleasant surprise.

As soon as Caroline laid eyes on the wooden object her husband has so lovingly hand made, she felt her heart stop; It was an adorned white baby crib, complete with intricate carvings and an assortment of unisex swaddle cloths and pillows.

"I love you," Tyler had murmured, pulling Caroline in for a sweet, lingering kiss. "And our little guy or gal."

Everyone in the room could do nothing but smile.

* * *

Esme's birth.

_**21st November 2011**_  
Esme Lockwood was born on the 21st November 2011 on a rainy monday morning, a tiny premature pink bundle lying amist the rest of newborns. Proud as punch and ecstatic as could be, Caroline and Tyler peered through the glass window at their baby, waiting for their best friends to arrive with hot coffee and pink balloons.

"Where is she?" Elena breathed out, sidling up behind them, seemingly out of breath. She craned her neck to see past the nurse who was attending to her best friend's daughter and smiled like a child on christmas morning when the midwife ushered them inside. Tyler let the two women enter first, spotting Damon lightly jogging down the hallway, pink balloons trailing in his wake as he tried not to spill the coffee he was juggling.

"Hey daddy," Damon had patted his back in a sort of manly embrace when he finally came to a halt. "Should I say congratulations?"

Tyler just smiled at the dark haired man before taking the balloons that were handed to him. "It _is _customary."

Damon cocked his head to the side. "Well, I'm everything _but_ traditional, so, I'm gonna say 'hang in there' instead, because you're in for a rollercoaster ride that you're not gonna be able to get off for the next eighteen years. Oh, and 'good luck' wouldn't go amiss either, so I say that too."

Chuckling, Tyler had elbowed him in the side and led the way into the nursery. "I know this is almost impossible for you," He advised. "but you have to be quiet in here, Damon."

Raising his hands in defeat, Damon had placed a finger to his lips to convey his understanding of something so simple.

"So which name did you pick in the end?" Damon heard Elena ask a tired looking Caroline as he entered the room. "Esme or Anna?" They were both peering into the cot that held the baby girl, each smiling widely as she opened and closed her eyes to look at them towering over her.

Caroline yawned tiredly. "We chose Esme. After Tyler's grandmother."

"It suits her." Damon had noted, coming across to join them. "Is she a Forbes-Lockwood or a Lockwood-Forbes?"

"Actually, she's just a Lockwood." Tyler chimed in. "Caroline wanted to give her a middle name instead of a double barrelled surname."

Tucking a strand of stray hair behind her ear, Elena looked up at the new parents. "Please don't tell me it's 'blondie.' I know how persuasive _he_ can be."

"_He_," Damon chuckled. "Is right here."

Caroline had let out a small laugh at their banter, eyes never leaving her baby. She trailed a hand across her daughter's soft cradle capped downy head. "I was playing around with a few names," she teased. "But ultimately we decided on 'Delena...' after her godparents."

"Delena?" Damon asked the same time Elena had squealed. "Godparents?"

"Yes," Caroline clarified. "Delena. And yes, Godparents. If that's okay with the both of you?"

"Is it okay?" Elena smiled widely. "Its great! Right Damon?"

Damon, scared of any kind of commitment, raised an akward thumb's up as an answer. "Sure."

"Don't sound too excited then," Elena had joked and Damon had stepped forward to wrap an arm around Caroline. "Can I hold her?" he asked quietly. Caroline nodded, and looked to the nurse for consent. She also nodded, and Damon was quick to bend down and scoop the tiny little bundle into his arms. "Hey there, pretty girl." He cooed in the cutest voice any of them had ever heard him use.

Elena, Tyler and Caroline had, in turn, crowded round him, each touching either a hand or foot of Esme's. "I'm Damon," he smiled softly as she looked up at him curiously, her eyes shining a bright shade of blue. "And, I know that it might suck for you, but apparently, I'm you're godfather, so you're stuck with me." He rocked her for a few beats, before he realised that other people were itching to hold her, mainly her mother and father, but Caroline motioned towards Elena first, and Damon carefully handed her the baby.

"Oh Esme," She whispered. "You're so precious." By now, Esme's eyes had drooped as she settled into sleep again, but Elena didn't stop talking to her. "Caroline, she's perfect!"

Caroline leaned into her husband, sleep slowly crawling up and taking her that she didn't even hear Elena gushing about how gorgeous her baby girl was. She didn't feel Tyler lift her into his arms and carry her back to the recovery room either; She had been too busy dreaming about the perfect life she was going to have with her perfect little family.

**So this wasn't the best chapter, just a little something to give you an insight to their past, but I hope you liked it!**

**over+outxo**


End file.
